Never Just One Person
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: After his death Oskar Schindler questions wether or not he really does belong in heaven. But then someone he knew shows him the answer.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never Just One Person

by: ~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

(A/N: The first thing I would like to say is that no part of this fanfiction is slash. If you can sense any love out of this it's the best friend brotherly kind of love. With that said I should also say, I know even as I type this I am most probably going to be flamed. In fact, I'll be very surprised if I'm not either flamed or ignored at all...but that's okay. If I can post at least one Schindler's List story that isn't slash than I'll be satisfied. You can type whatever you want to me and if you know anyone who was on Schindler's List if they could read this story and tell me what they think I'd be very happy. Yet I know that will be most unlikely. This is the part, as you all know, where I say that I don't own Oskar Schindler or Itzhak Stern. I don't really know what heaven's like but this is what I think could happen. I'm not saying that this is what happened. Enjoy.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oskar Schindler looked around the his new home. Thankfully, for him, death had been painless. He gave a small gasp at the beauty that was around him but then slightly frowned. Not that heaven wasn't all what he expected it to be. It was and more! He had never laid his eyes on a sight more beautiful and peaceful in his entire life but there was something missing. Or, excuse my language, someone missing. Someone he had missed ever since that someone had died a long time ago. At first, Schindler was afraid. He had heard, from other Christians, that Jews didn't go to heaven when they died 

"Stern." he sighed.

"Yes, Herr Dirrektor?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned around quickly to see his old accountant standing before him. Stern looked just like Schindler saw him when they first met, except the Star of David was gone from his coat. Stern no longer looked tired or worried either but like a man who knew that his troubles and fears were gone forever. Oskar quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you!" he exclaimed still hugging him tightly, "Very, very much."

"You know I've always been with you and my family and the rest of the SchindlerJuden." He replied, "But I've missed talking to you too." Stern let go of the Catholic and had a serious look on his face.

"I saw you at my funeral," Stern began, "You were crying so hard...I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I wish I could of told you that I was in peace then."

"Well, now I'm in peace too." Schindler chuckled but then grew quite serious.

"I don't belong here, Stern." he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Stern said, "You did so much for us...how could you not belong here, with the Almighty and everyone else?"

"I've could've done more. I had the power to do more." Schindler shook his head.

"Goeth had the power to do something too." Stern said, "So did the Fuhrer who started that whole mess but they didn't. You, on the other hand, did do something." There was a pause of silence for a minuet and then Stern spoke again.

"Do remember how, on the day you left the factory then, you wished you'd sold your pin and bought at least one more person?" He asked.

"Yes." Schindler replied a little confused.

"Did you know that you saved hundreds of other people?"

"Who?" Schindler asked.

"You saved the generations of the your Jewish factory workers." Stern explained, "They wouldn't be here without you. They'll always remember what you did for them. They will always remember that their grandmothers and grandfathers died in their 70's, 80's, and 90's instead of in their 30's, 20's, or even younger. You will never stop saving people, Oskar Schindler, because not only will there keep being new generations but your story will inspire others and maybe they shall save lives as well."

"Do...do you really think so?" Schindler asked him genially.

"Of course." Stern said gently. Schindler smiled letting his guilt of not saving more fade quickly away and accepted that he did all that he could.

"Do you think the others are all right?" Schindler asked.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." The calmness of the ultimate paradise Schindler down and he quietly mused over what he would like to do for the rest of eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
